Telescoping camera phone holders, i.e. selfie sticks, have become very popular over the last several years. These devices allow a camera phone to be positioned further from the user before a photograph is to be taken. The increased distance from the user to the camera phone widens the scope or field of photographic vision, resulting in a photograph which shows more of the subject scene.
However, the length of these camera phone holders, even those that are telescopic, are restricted, since the further the user extends the holder, the more unstable and unwieldly it becomes. As a result, current camera phone holders do not extend more than three or four feet, thereby limiting the camera phone's photographic field of vision.